It was Bound to Happen Sooner or Later
by Catyz101
Summary: A short fluff story. Sweet moments, inner Moka accepting her feelings, the harem disbanding, a couple sweet kisses, & the couple dating. All in four to five chapters. . I'll try my best not to rush it and not make it OOC, but I also don't want to make a long story. Short and simple: The way we all want it.
1. It Begins

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This chapter was inspired by a picture in deviantart: Tsukune+Vampire By ~Bosley4

XXXX

"Geez, it's been a long day hasn't it?" Tsukune sighed.

Moka nodded in agreement. They had spent all day moving boxes from one room to another. The newspaper club had to switch classrooms because Ms. Nekonome was no longer their supervisor. The headmaster had bombarded her with many different unusual tasks. Their new teacher was 'Excellent' Maki, an English teacher. At least all the club's papers would be grammatically correct and hopefully not consist of the word excellent too many times.

Once Ms. Nekonome finished all of her sixty thousand four hundred fifty two tasks, she would be able to return to the Newspaper club. So, Mr. Maki was temporary in a sense. Although the club mates didn't have much faith in Ms. Nekonome to finish soon, therefore Mr. Maki was more of a permanent teacher to them at least for the club activities. Mr. Maki's first order of business was to move everything from their old club room to his so they wouldn't bother Ms. Nekonome. It wouldn't have token four hours if all the club members had helped.

Kurumu had to stay after school for tutoring with Ms. Ririko. Mizore hadn't even come to school to hear the news of the move because of the unusual heat of the day. Gin had left before they could even ask him for help with the things. Yukari had started to talk about threesomes and other sexual things, which both Moka and Tsukune wanted to forget, so Tsukune thought it'd be a better idea to just send her to the dorms. In the end, it was left Moka and Tsukune to move all the things.

Who knew the newspaper club had so many things to transfer? Tsukune was half sure Ms. Nekonome was just giving them junk so they'd keep coming back and 'distracting' her from one of her many tasks. Tsukune couldn't walk any further than he already was. After so many boxes and walking across campus and doing it over and over again, Tsukune was exhausted. He decided to abruptly stop and sit under a tree's shade. He leaned against the trunk and relaxed.

"Tsukune?" Moka said looking at him puzzled.

"Uh, sorry," Tsukune said rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm just really tired."

"Yeah, it was hard work." Moka said.

It actually hadn't been that difficult for her, but she had the grand advantage of being a vampire. Maybe, she should sit next to him. She blushed as the idea of resting her head on his shoulder came to her mind.

"You should rest too." Tsukune said moving a little so she could lean on the tree too. He thought her face was red from exhaustion and overheating.

"Yeah," Moka said sitting down next to him, "Hey, Tsukune?"

"Hmmm?" Tsukune replied almost drifting off.

"I have something really important to say. I-Its something I've been holding back for a while." Moka began blushing harder.

Tsukune really wanted to listen, but his body and eyes felt so heavy. Her words kind of jumbled and sounded like something completely different or nothing at all.

"I-I'm pretty sure you might feel the same way. Ummm, Tsukune, I…we…How do I say it?" Moka fumbled to find the correct words.

Tsukune couldn't help but fall asleep. Moka looked over at Tsukune with a crimson face.

"I love your existence, Tsukune!" Moka said before realizing Tsukune had fallen asleep.

'**Thank goodness he fell asleep! Omote, what were you thinking trying to confess feeling we both don't feel?!' **Inner Moka angrily commented, **'This is my body too and I don't want him touching me or holding my hand or cuddling or…or k-kissing.'**

Outer Moka ignored Ura's comment. She knew what her other half really felt and her protests against it were getting worse and worse. Moka looked at Tsukune's sleeping face. She'd tell him tomorrow, no use getting mad about not being able to confess today. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

'**Don't just ignore me, Omote!**' Inner Moka said, **'I just said-'**

'You're just jealous it's me doing this and not you.' Outer Moka thought.

'**I am not nor will I ever be!'** Ura exclaimed.

'I can't believe you are still in the denial stage. That's okay though because that means I'll kiss Tsukune before you.'

'**You will not! We are not kissing that slow witted, absurd, womanizing-"**

'Sweet, sensitive, caring, humble…' Outer Moka said setting the bait.

'**Handsome, loving, generous…I see what you did….'**

Moka ended up falling asleep beside Tsukune with a small smile formed on her lips. She knew that both halves of her couldn't wait for much longer. If they did there was a chance they could lose him to Mizore or Kurumu, but at the moment it didn't matter. As long as they continued to have simple and loving moments like these, they'd become inseparable one day.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

This is going to be a very short story. It's going to have four or five chapters probably longer than this one. I needed to take a break from my major stories and what better way to take a break from writing than writing. It will have its own small fluffy plot which is why I didn't put it under my story 'My Random Thoughts'. Well please enjoy.


	2. Omote's Gift to Ura

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Moka waited for Tsukune in their usual spot. She smiled at the thought of the other day. She was a little tired of waiting for Tsukune to make his move. Plus, there was always someone there to interrupt them because of how nervous Tsukune got.

'Maybe I should try to-'

'**No you shouldn't try anything!' **Ura said butting in to Omote's thoughts.

'But Ura-'

'**No and if you even try to do what you dreamed about, I will hit him with the rosary or find a way to unseal myself and hell will break loose. This is a promise.' **Ura said confidentally.

'Is that so?' Moka suddenly grinned, 'Fine, fine.'

'**You're not planning anything are you?'** Inner Moka was suddenly a little nervous not that her tone showed it.

'Wouldn't you already know?' Moka retorted.

'**You are innocent to your convenience you know that. You are good at hiding thing you wish to hide.' **Inner Moka huffed.

"Good morning, Tsukune." Moka said looking at the boy and ignoring Ura's statement.

"Good morning, Moka." Tsukune said with his usual bubbly aura.

Moka gave him the look, the look that defined their morning routine, the sweet innocent look that said 'be my juice box please.'

"Moka…" Tsukune said with a nervous smile.

"Tsukune, I was wondering it I could…you know…the usual…sorry…" Moka said and then added bitterly, "Unless anyone is opposed."

"No, not at all." Ura and Tsukune replied.

Ura was perfectly fine with it if it was just blood. Tsukune was afraid maybe Moka was mad at him for falling asleep yesterday. He hoped this would make up for it. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned one of the buttons on his shirt. He slightly tilted his neck to the right and waited. Moka blushed.

She was becoming such a rebel for Tsukune. She pulled him by his tie and locked her lips to his. Tsukune was too shocked to move or react in any form. Ura was more than a little speechless not to mention as red as her complexion let her be (within the rosary). Moka pulled away and took, a dumbfounded, Tsukune's hand to pull her rosary. Oh, so this was a punishment.

Moka's appearance began to change. Her green eyes became crimson, cotton candy pink hair turned a gorgeous silver, and her teenage figure became more adult. Tsukune was still too stunned from the kiss to run.

"Why…ugh...and you!...damn…err." Inner Moka growled.

He was dead. He was going to die! He might as well do something before he kicks the bucket. He cringed at the word kick. He took a deep breath and with a sudden spring of courage. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. This time he gathered his senses together and really felt everything he could.

Her lips were soft, her scent was that of strawberries, her cheeks felt warm some reason, and the part of her hair he was touching was so silky. Moka had always gathered information around her to find a target's weakness, but it was so different know because her main sense was touch instead of vision. His lips were firm, his heart was beating loudly, his hands were soft, and his soft moan of pleasure rumbled against her lips. She almost lost herself. She recovered from his oddly succubus like powers and pushed him away. She could feel her face burning from her blush.

Where was the interruption when she needed it? Although, she had to admit she felt a little cold when he wasn't so close anymore.

"No! No!" Kurumu's voice echoed through the pathway, "It can't be! It's a lie!"

They were too late to interrupt the actual action, but they had come to the rescue for the awkward moment of silence between them.

"Kurumu," Mizore said in her monotone voice, "the prophet has spoken. Your destined one is-"

"No!" Kurumu yelled, "It's Tsukune! Right, Tsuk-Moka what are you doing out?"

Inner Moka turned her back to them. She was trying to compose herself. She couldn't let those two see the blush on her face! She didn't even want Tsukune to see. She blushed at the thought of him now.

Oh, Omote was so dead. Revenge! Once she figured out what to do that was just as goo-bad! She meant bad not good!

"Was there an atta-" Mizore tried to say while giving a concerned look at Tsukune.

"She came to mock me." Kurumu dramatically sobbed onto Mizore's shoulder, "I can't believe out of all the people it had to be Kiria!"

"What prophet?" Yukari said jumping out of the bushes with a big grin.

Moka tried her best not to drop to the floor. Of course the young witch would be hiding in the bush. Why hadn't she sensed it before?! It was that dang Tsukune! She made her lose all thoughts.

"The only goddess of prophet at our school." Mizore responded, "For the school festival, she's telling people the future to fundraise for the club she's in."

"She's right next to the test of love activity." Kurumu said still on Mizore's shoulder making her words muffled.

Mizore looked away from Moka and Tsukune. She too had gotten her future told to her. She had annoyingly been paired up none other than Gin. Kurumu had stormed off before she had heard Mizore ask about Moka and Tsukune. Somehow she hadn't been too shocked.

XXXX

Did you enjoy it? Next Chapter will be Inner Moka's acceptance to love.


	3. Ura's Feelings

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

She was mad yet she was happy. She wanted him to stay away, but she never wanted him to leave. Why? She didn't understand. Why was everything fighting against her?

"It's impossible." said her pride.

"It's risky." said her experience.

"It's pointless." said her reason.

"Give it a try." whispered her heart.

Inner Moka had just walked away from the group. She eventually sat down somewhere by a nice river. She must be losing it if she sat by water. It was beautiful she had to admit. She hugged her knees.

What was she going to do? She closed her eyes. She just had to think. She just had to think everything through. Love was like a battle, right?

Tsukune was an idiotic, womanizing…she had to be more honest with what she thought. If she was going to lie about Tsukune she was going to lie to herself. She had to be honest not just about Tsukune, but about what she felt for him. What did she truly think about him without the fear in her heart? She was half sure she'd get burned by trying to get closer to Tsukune. As long as she stayed alone, she wouldn't lose anyone.

She wouldn't get hurt because But she had gone on long enough ignoring her feelings and lying to herself. She just needed to say what came from her heart without thinking about it. She looked at the water. Sure, she could tell the body of water that would never tell. It was a good start anyways.

"He's," Moka began saying aloud, "Well, he really is a womanizer just not on purpose. He does the absurd for those around him so he could be a moron. He…he's the type of guy who will make you love your name just because he says it. He-"

She didn't know why but she couldn't continue. Her mind was yelling and yelling at her to stop. All he would do was hurt her. She shouldn't care because all he cared about was omote. She was okay with that because she didn't care about him. He was just a-just a…a blood bank….yeah that's right.

"Because," She said standing up, "Because even though 'I love you', 'I promise', and 'I'm sorry' have 8 letters in them so does bullshit."

She nodded. Half of her was proud she didn't give in and the other half was disappointed that she just didn't accept it. She didn't accept the feeling of…of well love. She wanted him. She wanted all of him. Everything she could and couldn't touch.

'**I just want you. That's all. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, laughs, jokes, sarcasm, everything, I just want you.' **Moka thought but then yelled at herself, "All he'll do is hurt you, idiot! Never get too attached to someone because attachments lead to expectations and expectations lead to disappointment."

"The truth is everyone is going to hurt you. You just have to find the ones worth suffering for." Tsukune said walking toward Moka, "Every once in a while, someone comes into your life, and makes you wonder how you ever lived life without them."

Moka didn't turn around to look at him. She was frozen stiff. Had he heard everything? She remained silent hoping she was hallucinating or that maybe he'd go away. Herself argument was going well, she lied to herself again.

"I like you!" Tsukune yelled with a blush on his cheeks, "I love you." He whispered.

Moka couldn't respond. She didn't know how. She was raised in a place where emotions were almost completely useless. How did she love him? What was love?

"I want a relationship where we talk like best friends, play like kids, argue like husband and wife, and protect each other like siblings." Tsukune said blushing more and more.

"What does I love you even mean?" Moka said finally turning to look at Tsukune.

She was being serious, but he thought she was testing him. He still smiled warmly. She adored those eyes and smile.

"I love you means that I accept you for the person that you are and not wish to change you into someone else." Tsukune paused for a moment, "I love you means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times. I love you means loving you when you're in a bad mood or too tired to do things I want to do."

"Not changing to someone else?" Moka laughed, "What a flaw Tsukune. What about Omote?"

"You two are different personalities." Tsukune said still brightly smiling, "And I love you both."

"What a wom-"

"Womanizer?" Tsukune nodded, "Only with you two."

"Where did your sudden confidence come from?" Inner Moka questioned.

Tsukune's smile half faded as his eyes sparkled, "When you walked away, I felt like something needed to be done. When I kissed you, I felt like I needed you there forever. I mean I've always wanted to be with you, but I think today I truly accepted my feelings. I don't want to go my whole life thinking 'what if' I had confessed. You don't have accept my feelings, I know that, but you have to know mind."

"You won't rush me into feeling things?" Inner Moka said, "Because I'm a little slow witted with the topic of love."

Tsukune shook his head, "We can take it as slow as you want. I could wait forever and a day to have you say you love me."

XXXX

Major fluff. .3. Did you like it?


	4. Wait What?

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

"I hate you." Moka said loudly and clearly.

Tsukune looked at her bewildered, "W-what?"

"I, Moka Akashiya, hate, loathe, you, Tsukune Aono." Moka said glaring.

She moved her silver hair that covered her face, her crimson eyes pierced his very heart, and her fangs were clearly shown to prove her anger. Tsukune was left almost completely speechless. They had been sitting on a park bench cuddling. The twenty-one year old male had just said that it was a beautiful day. He looked around as if expecting someone to tell him what is going on.

Moka began to walk away. They had been dating for four almost five years. When they graduated from Yokai Academy, they had moved to the human world. He showed her the human world in a different light. She actually enjoyed herself now.

"Wait, Moka!" Tsukune said running after her.

Moka began to walk faster. She was angry with him, but the fact that he was chasing her made her hear beat faster.

"What did I do? Is this weather not nice?" Tsukune asked confused.

He ran in front of her and began to walk backward to see her face. His eyes pleading that she look at him. Which she did just not a look he particularly wanted directed toward him.

"Don't act stupid." Moka spat.

"I think we've learned I'm average intelligence and sometimes a little less." Tsukune said.

"Obviously," Moka glared, "Only a stupid man would cheat."

"What?" Tsukune said stopping her from walking, "What are you talking about? I would never cheat on you! I love you way too much."

Moka laughed dryly. Tsukune put his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. Those brown eyes she loved.

"Where would you get that idea?" Tsukune said.

"I know it. You and Kurumu have been spending a lot of time alone together lately," She saw the look in eyes change as if saying 'oh' and damn it pissed her off, "So, did you finally give into her seduction? Is she a better kisser than I am or have you gone further than us and…and had se-"

Tsukune let out a laugh. He hugged Moka. Moka pushed him away angrily. How dare he laugh at her pain!

"Moka, was that it?" He smiled brightly, "I can explain it."

"Were you simply frustrated that our relationship hasn't advanced the way it would have with Kurumu or Mizore? I'm sorry I was a road block. You could have just s-mpht," Tsukune kissed her and she pushed him to the floor, "Disgusting! Did you think I would forgive you?"

Tsukune did an awkward thing in Moka's eyes. He was on one knee with his back completely straight as he looked for something in his pocket. His eyes seemed to sparkle with a smile that made Moka want to cave.

"I knew I'd mess it up somehow. I hoped that talking to Kurumu about it would help me, but I might have just made things worse." He pulled out a small box, "I love Moka. I need and want you more than anything in the world. I'm blessed to have met you. Will you do me t-"

"I will not do you!" Moka said with a blush.

"the honor of marrying me?" Tsukune smiled, "So, that we may become blood mates."

Moka's was left agape. He had gone to Kurumu to ask how to purpose to her?

He slowly stood up. "I know that ayashi have different traditions and I will gladly satisfy each one."

"Stop using sexual innuendos like that!" Moka said blushing harder.

Tsukune blushed a bright red, "Stop making them that! They are very innocent phrases that you're taking the wrong way."

"It's the way people do things." Moka said making a sexual innuendo as well.

Tsukune looked at her helplessly, "I'm trying to be romantic, but you're making it sexual."

"Me?" Moka made a face that implied she was offended, "You are the one using double meaning sentences."

"I am not! You are making them double meaning." Tsukune said lifting his hands in the air as if showing that he was innocent.

"You are horrible." She retorted.

"You are making assumptions."' He accused.

"Now it's my fault you are a cheater."

"I'm not a cheater I'm trying to purpose."

"I should have listened when they said you were a womanizer."

"I should have listened when they said your temper was unbearable!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I love you! Because I want you to be my wife or blood mate or whatever it's called. I just want to be with you forever."

"Well, you're doing a great job of it because I love you too! I want to be your wife or blood mate or whatever terminology there is out there!"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, idiot! Sarcasm is telling you how smart you are."

"What? Are you kind me?"

As their argument continued, in a far distance Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, and Gin looked at the couple bemused.

"So are they engaged?" Yukari asked with a tilted head.

Gin laughed, "At least he said it audible this time."

"More like at least this Moka understood what he meant." Mizore said, "The other Moka thought he was breaking up with her."

Kurumu sighed, "Those two are so helpless sometimes."

"At least they're close enough to argue like siblings." Gin said.

XXX

XD


	5. Moving in

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

This is a request from Kiba Katsutoshi who has not only been great company, but who has also helped with my writer's block. He's also such a sweet guy, who does kick ass voice imitation.

XXXX

When Tsukune and Moka got engaged they decided to move in with each other. It started off innocent enough. Tsukune, however, wasn't bold enough to sleep in the same bed as her yet so for the first two weeks they slept on the couch. It was comfy to be snuggled up as they slept, but the couch was hardily the ideal place to sleep. Moka was quickly annoyed with not having enough room to stretch out.

She was tired of accidently punching him when she first woke up because she was trying to stretch. So, on the fifteenth day of his move in to her apartment they finally got to sleep on the bed together. Moka had watched him in annoyance as he laid down as far away as he could from her. It seemed like he'd fall of the bed any second. A small smile appeared on her face. She truly loved this man and to prove her undying love she began to act coy as a way of teasing him.

"What the matter, Tsukune?" Moka asked softly, "Are you afraid of me? Could it be you're regretting your decision to marry me?"

"What?!" He shouted flabbergasted, "No, of course not Moka! I just don't want to make you uncomfortable." Tsukune's face became a darker tint of red every time another word came out of his mouth, "I'm trying to be a gentleman, but I really do love you and it's hard to resist not kissing you when you're so close!"

Tsukune gulped. He hadn't meant for that last part to come out. He looked at the wall not daring to meet her eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry that was inappropriate." Tsukune said breathlessly, "I'll go sleep on the couch."

Moka let out a loud laugh, "You idiot!"

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, "Aren't you mad?"

"I am." Moka replied seriously, "I'm mad about you sleeping so far away. I promise I won't bite…tonight."

Tsukune looked back at her. Her playful grin made him blush. He timidly moved toward her, but only slightly. Moka rolled her eyes and pulled him closer. The sudden yank at his neck made him lose all of his coordination. A blush finally rose to Maka's face as her nose touched Tsukune's.

Tsukune had to remember to breathe as he looked at her face. Her sparkly ruby eyes gazing into his chocolate ones, her plush lips slightly parted, and that cute blush covering her cheeks making her irresistible. He hesitated a moment before kissing her. She gladly complied and most certainly complained when he pulled away.

"Goodnight," He whispered huskily, "I love you."

She sighed, "You're the worst fiancé in the world."

Tsukune rolled onto his back, but this time he didn't squirm to the edge of the bed like she had cooties. She snuggled closer to him and he put his arm around her.

"I just want to wait for our wedding." He explained.

"What if I just want you for the sex?" Moka asked with a grin.

Tsukune smiled, "You're gonna have to marry me."

Had he not known Moka the way he did, he probably would have been hurt by her jest. His kissed the top of her forehead and she looked up at him with playfulness. Honestly, was she just tired or bored? He gave her a nervous smile. These games hardly went well for him.

"You'd be a perfect naïve high school girl." She smirked.

Tsukune lifted an eyebrow and responded just as playfully, "You'd be perfect man whore."

"I bet I'd be hot." Moka replied looking up at the ceiling pensively, "You'd fall so hard for me that I'd find you irritating."

Tsukune looked at her bewildered. Was she actually considering the idea of them being the opposite gender? He looked up at ceiling himself. He'd play along with her. He sighed as he tried to imagine the impossible idea.

"I doubt it." He finally replied, "You'd be a jerk. If anything you'd be all over me."

Moka snickered, "Please, with my charming looks I could have any girl."

Tsukune smiled, "You'd have an even bigger ego, so when I rejected your simple pick up line you'd have to chase me to prove your manliness."

"I wonder if we'd be friends with Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari." Moka thought aloud.

Tsukune's smile widened, "We most defiantly would. I bet I'd have the biggest crush on Mizore." He received a playful slap on the chest, "What? You and Kurumu would be major womanizer. Girls don't like open man whores and Mizore would probably still be as romantic and poetic. Isn't that what girls like in a guy?"

"I still don't like the idea of you liking anyone else." Moka said, "If I'm possessive as a girl can you imagine me as a guy?"

"I'd probably still fall in love with you," Tsukune reassured, "I mean how can I resist those eyes with that sexy smirk you have? You'd be like my fantasy guy."

Moka and Tsukune let out a loud laugh. Both of them shifted to their sides to look at each other. They laid there silent for a moment. Tsukune was the first to make a move and pull her closer to him. He was entranced by her eyes and she melted in his embrace. Why had he wanted to sleep on the couch when her bed was so welcoming?

No matter how hard he tried she just wasn't close enough to satisfy his need of her. He nuzzled his nose against hers as she ran her hand from his shoulder to his hair. He wasn't sure why but he found the so movement sensual. He wasn't too sure if he was dating a vampire anymore or a succubus as she left trials of soft kisses along his jaw to his chin. She teased him as she got close to his lips by moving to kiss cheek.

His breath hitched as one of her hands began to move down his chest.

"Are you going to be like this every night?" Tsukune asked.

"Afraid so, love." Moka whispered nearly touching his lips.

Tsukune took in a deep breath, "And here I thought I'd be the one who wouldn't be able to resist and tempt you."

"We can take turns." She mumbled before kissing him.

XXX

I hope you guys liked it. Now, if you shall excuse me, I'm off to work on the Love Guru also thanks to Kiba Katsutoshi.


End file.
